False Dark Genie
Summary The False Dark Genie was created during Flagg Gilgister's attempt to release the True Dark Genie sealed away inside a giant urn. A rat somehow found it's way inside the urn before the genie was released and absorbed tremendous amounts of magic, transforming it into what everyone thought was the real Dark Genie. However this was not the case and after being blasted by the Sun Giant, the false genie was reverted back to the rat it once was. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, High 7-C to 7-B with Monsters Name: Dark Genie Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magically empowered Rat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Magic, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation (Used a magic spell to take control of Divine Beast Dran and Master Utan), Monster Creation (Able to create hordes of monsters ranging Skeletons who can occasionally resurrect themselves, Ghosts that can poison on contact and inflict a curse with their magic making the target incapable of switching their weapon, Shadow entities, Bats that can poison on contact, Werewolves, Witches that can fly, teleport, and throw poison apples, Verities of Golem, Dragons that can shoot fire, Frogs that release a mist that cuts the targets speed on contact, and many more all at his level of power), Weather Manipulation (Created are large, thick cloud to surround Dark Heaven Castle), Soul Manipulation (Took control of the Kings Curse which is a spirit entity), Statistics Amplification (Can double the strength and durability of the monster he creates), Earth Manipulation (Altered the structure of the Moon Sea) Spatial Manipulation (Created a loop in space on the Moon Sea), Reality Warping (Placed magic seals on different floors in each dungeon. The effect of the seals range from causing rapid dehydration for the player, making the player unable to change their current weapon, forcibly summoning a specific party member to the floor and making them unable to swap out with other party members, and boosting the strength of the monsters in the area), Power Nullification (The evil energy he and his monsters possess nullified Toan's Mind Connect with the Fairy King), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (The magic force from his blast sent the Atla Orbs flying, said orbs can't be physically touched and phase through walls) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Raised Dark Heaven Castle), Large Town level to City level with Monsters (Can create hordes of monsters that are comparable to him in power, he can also create ones who are naturally twice as powerful as the normal ones, and on top of that he can create a seal that doubles their power) Speed: Unknown (Destroyed half the world in a single night), Possible Sub-Relativistic Combat and Reaction speed (Could dodge and react to an attack from the Sun Giant who could move this fast, but was ultimately overwhelmed) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Should be physically comparable to Master Utan), Class G with Telekinesis (Lifted Dark Heaven Castle) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Took several blows from the Sun Giant who is more powerful than himself) Stamina: High (Destroyed half the world in a single night without rest) Range: Extended melee range due to his size, Hundreds of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average (He is quite arrogant and acts goofy at times) Weaknesses: If hit by an extreme amount of force he will return back to a rat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Using the magic it absorbed from the True Dark Genie, Genie can fire purple beams of magical energy from his forehead, mouth, fingers, stomach and feet. Create hordes of monsters, different seals, create storm clouds, manipulate the earth, mind control others and control spirits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dark Cloud Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Space Users